Warped into Hell
by victor1706
Summary: Mark is just a Teen athlete on his Senior year of high school. He also is a big gamer, but as he was entering his favorite saga he gets warped into a parallel universe? a diffrent time? or better said sent Warped into Hell itself. . .
1. INTRO

**Here is a Halo fic that i got inspired to make after reading Eaglestriker5 Halo fanfic story(or one shot idk) and few others like it. enjoy review (Chapters will never be this short its just an intro)'**

**Disclaimer -I dont own Halo or the Nerve Gear from Sword Art Online (not a crossover just and idea i plucked from that great anime)**

* * *

><p>Mark Kent a seventeen year old teen on his last year of high school.<p>

He would be your average student if it weren't due to the fact that 6 foot 9 towering giant on the basketball team and in Jrotc. With a large muscular frame, light brown skin, has black hair but usually likes to keep his head bald. A well know figure both looked at in awe and in envy. (If you are lost on his appearance look at Agil from Sword art online except younger)

The technology in the year 2074 is now far advanced especially in the entertainment industry where a new company made a new system called nerve sphere. Which is a navy blue helmet, that reads the brain waves, and sends them into a virtual reality server.

Mark was a fanatic of this new gaming system, especially with the greatest game there ever was the Halo universe a video game which saga has continued for over a hundred years. Inserting Halo 4 to replay the once again since he finished the latest release, since he didn't understand a reference it made.

Mark plugged in the cable his computer to boot up and charge up the headgear. Once he plugged in the overly long grey cable into his desktop he put the helmet on viewing threw a see threw eyeglass that told him the battery power and stats of the Nerve Sphere. He lay down on his bed, feet hanging in the air like always due to his large size.

Mark was laying on his bed in a light brown shirt and a pair of camo pants as he started the magic words to dive into the Virtual Reality "Link St-"

Right as he spoke a black portal bursted open right on top of him sucking him along with it followed by a robotic like voice "Oh Dear this wasn't in my calculations" as the hole closed up taking Mark into the unknown.

* * *

><p>(Few minutes before Mark 'entered' Virtual Reality)<p>

An grey slick and silver chromed sphere floated in a dark room which only light shone from a blue hued source of its 'eye', as sounds of large force being forced upon a wall behind it.

"Oh Dear they are so near" It chirped as it send a stream of data into a strange object the size of single person bed. "Set coordinates away from 'infected' system . . . Requiring a double jump sent self-destruction of device after use" it kept on chirping till a large crash come forth followed by a feral scream of a creature or creatures for the voice sounded distorted as if multiple voices in one.

"The Grave mind is almost here!" It chirped loudly as its blue eye flashed red as it quickly sped up its work. "Experimental Engine No. 3 9F1EA charging up and ready in about twenty seconds for double jump." It finished as it moved onto a platform that was connected to the cylinder.

Another crash landed on the wall as an arm like tentacle pierced a section of wall followed by a chorus of voices "A.I you won't be able to defeat us. It may be too late destroy or stop the Halo arrays but we will survive for I am eternal and when I find you I will purge you thought into us and you will see the vast information you can never imagine possible to obtain!" It shouted as it pulled out the 'arm' and was replaced with a piss yellow eye and a night black pupil.

"I will not submit Grave mind I have absolute loyalty to my creators which you have enslaved I will find a way to avenge them!" The A.I chirped glowing red as sparks crossed its 'body' firing a beam of light through the hole into its eye, just as a black portal swallowed the basketball sized A.I

Shouting in fury and pain. "You Fool!" The Gravemind roared as a wave of energy that emanated from a large metal halo destroyed the biological being and others like it around it into nothingness except a tiny spore that floated to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is just a Very Very short intro because i dont like long ones its just a hastle when you are going to skip to the newest updated chapters (i like to keep normal chapter lenght at least 2k or more words. Review your opinion.<strong>


	2. The fall

**Here is chapter 2 told you it is alot longer than that crummy short intro. . . . also reviews would be nice to know what you think of my bad story (other than grammer YOU DAM GRAMMER NAZI'S!)**

**diaclaimer-I dont own Halo (but i do play it)**

* * *

><p>(Mark)<p>

Free falling that's what Mark felt. It was nothing like the normal startup of his game because he couldn't even breath, trying to clutch his throat but he couldn't move he was in the same position when he was on his bed.

Mark couldn't tell how long this has been happening Seconds, Minutes, or Hours? Till Mark saw a shine of light burst through the dark purplish aura that was surrounding him and keeping him captive as sounds began to form.

Mark heard explosions and the firing of two different types of weapons. He heard the familiar sound of alien Plasma rifles and human battle rifles. 'Guess this is just some bug, im still going in the game' Mark thought as he landed hard onto light brown desert sand.

'God that hurt I thought I turned off the pain sensitivity' He thought to himself as he rubbed his sore back. Looking around he spotted that he was right behind a squad of Elites.

'F**k my luck, where's the title screen and everything what the hell?' he thought as he scooted silently backwards toward cover instead of the open expanse he was in.

Luckily the Elites were occupied dealing with some other threat and were too busy to notice a boy popping out of a black portal. The elites were a group of two Shangheili Majors followed by four more Minors as a squad of dead Grunts laid near and next to them.

'Well just like my motto in every game "Treat every life as if it were the one and only you had" im going to rock this joint now what do I have . . .' He thought as he looked down on himself shocked to see that he was in his normal clothing and had his Nerve Sphere on his head.

"What the F**k" he whispered silently as he took of the helmet and placed it to the side. When he placed it down it made a squelch sound looking to his left. What he saw almost made him gag; putting his hand over his mouth and nose as the stench of blood and burnt flesh filled his nostrils as he saw a dead and completely unrecognizable male Marine body.

'Calm down it's just Virtual reality scavenge what you can and find a way to get to the humans that the elites are fighting before they get killed and find me.' Taking the man's dog tags and putting them in his back pocket, Reaching over he spotted the Marines Side arm the classic M6G magnum pistol.

Taking the pistol he began to search the body for any spare magz, finding three more magz for the pistol but one was hit by plasma so he tossed it back down. Pressing the release on the hand gun he checked the inside clip, relieved that it was mostly full except about three rounds.

With a sigh he put the spare clips in his left pocket for easy access.

"Oh Dear . . . Reclaimer you must come with me at once I have to return you immediately!" a Chirpy voice came from right next to him. Startling Mark let out a yelp attracting the attention of a Shangheili major.

"W-Who's there?" Mark stuttered out, thumbing the safety off the pistol, crouching low, and looking at the area around him for sign of hostiles.

"Don't be alarm you have attracted the attention of the . . . Shangheili, im above you Reclaimer." Came the voice again but from above followed by a low steady hum.

Mark slowly looked up from his position spotting a grey and silver chromed spherical object hovering right over his head, its lone Blue hued eye looking down at him making his face slightly blue.

"You're like that rampant A.I. 343 Guilty Spark from halo 3?" Mark mumbled not remembering that there was such an A.I in Halo 4. 'Wait did he say I attracted the attention of a shangheili!' he thought as he began to hear a steady slow crunch of rocks against sand beneath a large amount of weight.

'F**k my luck so much for being stealthy' he thought as he look for a way to peel out. Looking around he only saw that behind this rock was in the middle of a small clearing, big enough for a pelican extraction . . . or covenant phantom dropship.

"Whatever you are just hide they will probably destroy you on sight" ?Mark told the floating robot who's response was to cloak itself.

After a quick look around his eyes came to the dead marine that was next to him. '. . .Oh man forgive me bro' he thought as he grabbed him and put him over himself, smearing some of his blood on his face and laying down on the ground pretending to be dead.

Mark laid there hidden by the poor dead marine when the footsteps grew closer as Mark could see from his spot the red armor of a shangheili Major passing the corner ten feet away of the boulder he is hiding behind.

The towering eight foot tall four hundred pounds of pure muscle and strength. Its metallic crimson armor covering it head to toe. While it's moving its mandible making an insect like creaking while it breathed looking around until it came across Mark and his 'companion'.

Mark could see the Major's yellow reptilian eye lock onto him while a 'scowl' appeared on its hinged face. "Filthy human, using such means of hiding, no Honor!" Growled the Major in broken english as it put away a Plasma rifle on its back and grabbed a cylindrical tube on its thigh as it began walking towards him activating the tube into an Energy Sword.

'Crap' mark thought as he swung off the dead marine and leveled the M6G to the Elite and squeezing off a few round hoping to cause the elite to duck and find cover. The shots rang out like a cellphone in a movie theater totally unexpected in the fight of Covenant and Human Automatic firearms.

Mark didn't know if the disruption in the 'order' was disrupted by his shots or that time slowed as he saw his shots bounce off the Elite's shield as it did a Duck and roll, but not the way he wanted as it was rolling forwards towards him! Mark gulped as he saw the Elite regain his compositor as it finished its roll and prepared a horizontal slash with intent to cut him in two. Thoughts racing so fast that it could have rivaled a dumb A.I Mark thought of ways to escape this fate but thought that this seasoned veteran would expect all of those attempts except . . .

Tensing himself he crouched lower as the elite came closer rushing at him while he kept on taking shots till he heard the dreaded click of an empty mag, by now the smirking Elite was just two feet away starting his swing.

Mark pushed off with all force he could muster launching himself from the boulder like a swimmer in a pool barreling into the Elites right sword hand, startling it as its eyes went wide while the hot blade pushed far enough made a long gash right beneath its left armpit.

Eyes wide in fury the Elite let out a roar as it snarled tossing the dazed human to the side as it inspected its wound. "Insolent Human you will pay dearly for this!" It roared as it began walking to his downed form.

Mark stayed down against all his instincts to run and find cover; keeping low he changed the clip of his pistol try to make the least amount of movements possible.

(Elite Major)

Walking over steadily to the down human he noticed that it was a large one indeed, maybe I should take caution? 'No my pride is on the line! I will finish this swiftly and return to my comrades' standing next to the down human he put his foot on its side and began to press down.

"This is what you get insolent creature DIVINE PUNI-" The Major began to shout but was cut off when Mark rolled sideways out of under it and knocked it to the ground by crashing into its one foot that was sustaining its balance.

(Mark)

Once it was on the ground Mark came up close to the large creature that was quickly attempting to stand up "Dodge this Hinge Head!" He spoke raising his M6G firing shots as it went up next to the temple and squeezing off two rounds threw its Helmet and into its Skull killing it effectively as the explosive rounds splattered its neon blue blood and brains all over the place and onto Marks clothing and face followed by the empty clicking of the gun.

Wiping off some of the blood off of his face he stood up grabbing the Elite's plasma rifle and placing its Energy sword into his belt. Standing up He didn't get time for a breather as he heard the distinctive sound of the shangheili native language.

Without moving his body mark looked to his left craning his face which was still smeared with the neon blood giving the two Elite minors a Sadistic grin. Single handedly leveling the plasma rifle to the pair of shocked Elites he pulled the trigger as the weapon fired deadly blue balls of ionized plasma towards the Elites as they began to regain their senses, but not fast enough as their shields were diminished and one took rounds to the chest as the other rolled down into cover.

(Shangheili minor)

'He couldn't believe a single human single handedly took down his beloved leader, looted him and disgraced his name along with killing his best friend and squad mate. Rage boiled in my veins towards the Human no the Demon! That killed them, he will avenge them even if it cost him his life! As he began to look over the boulder he was hiding from he was affronted by the front end of a Plasma Rifle followed by a flash of blue.'

(3rd person Mark)

Grinning, Mark was in his zone. It happens every time he enters a adrenaline moment or a life or death moment, Mark loses his old personality and is replaced with a more evil and sadistic personality or better said a certain type of blood lust to which he calls his zone.

Walking back over to the firefight he came up behind the remaining elite major, pulling out the Energy Sword he pointed where the blade should appear towards its body. Activating the sword with a hiss the beam materialized inside the shocked Majors body as it cut into his flesh and cauterized the blood flow.

The Major let out a howl of pain which was cut short as Mark moved his blade upwards, cutting the elite down the middle till the waist as it fell over to the side dead. The two remaining minors Stared in shock at the Death of their commanding officer.

Mark raised his rifle towards their heads but the distraction he caused gave enough time needed for whatever or whoever they were fighting to put blow out their skulls as they dropped to the ground lifeless.

"Don't F**king take MY KILLS!" Mark shouted angered that he was denied his kill which equaled to fewer points in the scoring at the end of every 'match/mission'.

"This is fire team Majestic Lower down your weapons and state how you arrived here?" Spoke a tall Blue armored figure as it approached him Weapon raised pointed at him.

"Cut the crap DeMarco and give me a spare Human weapon holding this crap is making me sick" Mark spoke casually as if his high level avatar in Halo 4 VRMMO still existed. Till he noticed and heard a ripple in the air behind him and the crunch of rocks.

"What?" the head Mark spinning around violently spraying rounds of his Plasma Rifle into thin air just as Spec ops Elite appeared from stealth mode activating its Energy sword as the shots dissipated in its own energy Shield.

The Elite Let out a Roar as it swung sword trying to decapitate Mark in a single swipe. But mark has seen this tactic countless time as he crouched and activated his own sword attempting to chop off one of its legs, only to be parried by a second Energy Sword.

Leaping back Mark dodged the Elites first sword, landing near the second dead mayor as he looted its own energy sword activating it as well, Rushing back to the spec ops elite before fire team Majestic could get a clean shot.

"Human you are a formidable opponent I will enjoy this duel" Spoke the elite with its awkward Grin, while they were fighting for dominance with their interlocked swords

"So will I Shangheili-an, This is what I like about your species so much honor that you can do these thing's" Mark responded with his own sadistic grin, even though he was losing the brute force match as he was pushed down and back.

"You GET OUT OF THERE YOUR BLOCKING OUR SHOTS!" Shouted DeMarco trying to wave him out of the way. "ITS TOO DANGEROUS YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ARMOR ON!" He shouted again .

"Stay OUT OF THIS IS ONE IS MINE!" Mark shouted without taking off his bone chilling gaze on the Elite who returned the favor trying to look into the depth of his soul.

This time the Spec ops Elite spoke "Take care of the others this one's head is MINE!" it growled out in English as four more Spec ops Appeared out of thin air around Mark as they focused their attention to the Spartan IV.

Mark broke the locking of swords and leapt back as well as taking a few steps back and making a small bow not taking his eyes off the Elite "Let the best one win! Don't go easy on me!" mark shouted as he took a defensive stance.

The Elite did a smaller bow or better said leaning forward slightly not taking his eyes off of the human for a second. "Don't disappoint me as well then." The elite spoke as they both began to circle each other.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL TILL NEXT TIME? <strong>


	3. Well Fk

**Well sorry for the long wait I just lost interest in writing for a better part of a month but this past week I wrote this chapter and now I feel the inspiration coming back so ill just keep updating and working on my two stories**

** (The other one is a HOTD story if u don't like lemons don't read chapter one skip that and read the rest it gets pretty good at the later chapters or so my readers told me -.-)**

**I don't own Halo Or any references I've made in this story**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Mark and the Elite leader began to close in on each other as they still made a circular path in the desert sand, with their energy swords giving there faces a bluish hue as it sparked and crackled, while the sounds of Spartan IV's and elite group went into a Fierce firefight.<p>

Both combatants searching for openings, awaiting the other to make a fatal move. Mark Saw that the elite slightly tripped on a rock imbedded in the sand, sending the large creature slightly off balance as it caught itself before falling as Mark rushed forward Sword in hand positioning it to pierce the Elite's abdomen.

"It won't be that easy HUMAN!" The elite shouted as it viciously backhanded him sending him flying down to the ground a few yards away. "You all are so weak we shall bring righteous retribution and crush you ALL LIKE THE BUGS YOU ARE!" it shouted again as it began to stroll forward with an air of arrogance and pride hanging around the air like a fog.

With a dark chuckling grin "I'll love the face you'll make when I stomp that false ego of yours" Marks snapped back spitting out bloodied mucus from his mouth while standing, slightly clutching his side.

'If only I had some armor on this egomaniac fanatic will be hitting the dust even standard issue Marine armor would be fine right now.' He thought to himself as he rushed again while the elite let out a roar of rage, as it began charging back at him.

Mark slide underneath the massive elite's legs activating his energy sword, as it swung a viscous swipe where his chest used to be just seconds ago.

Mark activated his sword just as he passed its left foot cleaving and cauterizing the decapitated the leg from the mid shin, as the elite crashed down on its knee stabilizing itself using the stubbed leg to avoid falling to the side.

"Dam HUMAN!" The elite roared drowning out the sounds of the firefight around them as the Spartans and Elites squad all paused to look at the raging creature never seeing so much hatred and anger before. The Spartan in awe of how a Civilian can go on par with the Elite veteran and the Other Elites having never seen their leader in such rage and point of humiliation of being shown off by a petty unarmored child.

"OH how I love the way you shangheili scream gets me down right HARD and turned on!" Mark shouted laugh like a manic, with his sadistic grin.

Seeing this chance, while the Human was busy humiliating him! He suddenly sprang up like a jack in the box, Crashing into the smaller human, sending his shoulder into the its gut knocking the air out of it and having some of its blood spill on his back as its arms crashed down as well trying to grab onto something. Not hearing the steady charging sound of a plasma grenade on its back.

Getting off the Human he clasped his large hand over its small neck as he lifted it up to his face snarling "I had enough of you petty human! Any LAST WORDS!" the Elite shouted spitting in his face its mandibles and Sharp needle like teeth inches from his own.

"Yup, I do have a few" Mark said slightly struggling for breath as he spoke. "I hope you like my face because it will be the last think your ugly ass will ever see!" He shouted spitting in its face as the Plasma grenade went off on the elites back creating a large hole in its back.

The human shouted and spat in his face, right as he was going to squeeze and break its neck his back erupted in pure burning pain as his senses went numb and his vision grew dark watching the Human boy wide sadistic grin. "So this is how I go?!" He murmured as he crashed down to the ground with the human beside him still in his clutches.

Quickly getting out of the Elites hand and into a coughing fit, kneeling on the ground he looked around and saw that the elites and Spartans had stopped fighting to watch his fight.

There was a moment of the calm before the storm before one of the Elites roared out breaking the silence as it opened fire with its plasma rifle aiming at Mark. Forcing him to roll back and take cover behind the recently dead Elite, as some rounds hit the dead elites making the corpse shake from the force of the heated plasma.

The Spartans snapping out of their daze immediately when shots were fired raised their weapons and put lead into the remaining opposing Alien Elite team dropping them like flies taking full advantage of their distraction finishing them off till the only ones left standing were the Spartan IV's over the corpses of the dead elite their visors all pointed towards Mark as they stood in a V formation with the sun setting behind them making them look more bad ass with the blue alien gore on their armor.

The Spartans were clearly not thinking of mark as a threat but were still posing there weapons low ready to raise them and riddle the boy with holes if he did one wrong move.

"Now Kid your coming with us let's get you the hell out of here and get some answers" DeMarco spoke as he put his hand to his head listening to someone in his com.

"All right Squad extraction is on its way secure the kid and get ready to bug out!" he shouted checking the magazine of his Ma5 chucking the used Cartridge and pushing in a fresh on into the magazine well making a satisfying click.

"Im afraid I can't let you do that" Said the forerunner A.I Orb floating up behind Mark. The Spartans immediately tensing up and raising their weapons at the grey forerunner A.I. orb. "No worries Reclaimer's I mean no harm, only thing I have to do is return this forbidden one to his place."

"What do you mean by Forbidden one and returning him where?!" Spoke Carlo Hoya, in the far right of the small formation Agitation and anger in his voice.

"Save it Hoya don't bring you past on the field!" Shouted DeMarco not even looking back to him as he stared dead on at the Orb and at mark his gaze piercing even through the polarized Visor.

"I don't know what the hell this thing is I think it is a Forerunner A.I like 343 Guilty Spark that Master Chief met on Installation 04." Mark said casual leaning on a large boulder as he chewed thoughtfully on a pen he had brought out of his pocket.

'Where did he grab the pen?' DeMarco thought as he began to shift uneasily "How do you know of classified information!?" He shouted at the boy. "That's it screw it take him as a prisoner well interrogate him of how he knows such information!" he said as he waved Tedra Grant and Carlo Hoya to seize him.

"Guys no need to be rough ill come peacefully but I don't remember you ever given the clearance for such information as well?" mark said as he wiggled the pen in his mouth, his hands on his head, while Hoya and Grant were at his flanks.

At saying that Mark could see how DeMarco visibly tensed at being put on the spotlight and by the stares he was receiving from his team. "Guys you don't seriously believe him right? We never met him till now right?" he stuttered as he rubbed the back of his helmet.

Now all the Spartans were looking at Mark the air between them dropped several degrees even thou they were in the middle of the desert 'he the irony' he thought to himself not even minding their gazes.

Shrugging it off "Oh you don't know me but I know you all, your past, what your mission right now his, your future, Especially you DeMarco and that you will die DeMarco not here or soon but In March 2558, DeMarco your last words we '_Actually... I'm good where I am.' _You stayed behind defending a Covenant tug with your squad mates onboard shooting a AA cannon at ten Heavy Covenant Remnant Cruisers bearing down at your position." Mark said to the stun of the others as they looked at DeMarco in shock.

The A.I now annoyed of being ignored nudged the boy to the side "Excuse me Reclaimer's I MUST explain to this forbidden one of his current situation!" as they both went behind the boulder Mark was leaning on.

The orb now facing Mark with a slightly red hued eye "LISTEN TO ME NOW!" It bursted out "Ahem you see the reason im here was due to a problem I was facing with the Flood . . . im sure you know what that is so I won't go over explaining it" cutting Mark off before he could respond.

"My creators were over runned and I was the one who set off the Halo arrays . . . which I also assume you know of. " The A.I said again cutting him off before he could respond. "The Original Gravemind was after me tempting me to join and become one with it like other A.I's like me have. Although it was tempting I was under strict orders from my Creator to launch the arrays and avenge her by killing all the flood by in the universe." It said pausing for a moment.

"Im sorry for your loss" Mark said in a ditch attempt to maybe somehow comfort the A.I

"Ahem, I launched the Arrays on a time line giving me enough time to escape just as the Gravemind Burst down the doors to stop me. . . But the means I used to escape was a newly developed experimental Engine with unknown reactions or possibilities. "it said taking a pause as steam came out of its reactor in an attempt to cool it off.

" also to achieve the escape the engine had to do a Double jump and in one of those jumps it pulled you in from you time into this one and I now have to return you immediately to your time before you spume more Information that you know of this time period to these Reclaimer's changing history all together!" It burst out clearly agitated and worried of what historical damage I was causing to this timetable.

"W-wait so your telling me I got taken from my timeline and sent into the future or a parallel universe?!" Marks said visible shocked backing up slowly looking at his hands.

"SO your telling me I killed . . . and almost got killed!" He said backing up into the boulder falling down on his ass, shaking looking at the blue blood in his hand mixed with the blooded stream coming down his nose dripping onto his hand.

"Please tell me there is a way to get out of this mess right THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!" he shouted as a few tears came down his face "I can't leave my parent or my Girlfriend what will they think about me disappearing out of the blue! How worried they must be!"

"Do not worry I can fix this but I will need the materials to rebuild the machine, don't worry about your family I can try and set it that you will arrive hours if not minutes after you actually left your timeline." The A.I spoke instantly calming down Mark who stood up wiping his tears but only succeed in smearing his and the alien blood on his face like war paint.

"I just finished and autopsy scan of your body, it seems that you have some semi-fatal internal bleeding but what is interesting is that it is recovering at an alarming rate that it is almost completely healed in a matter of minutes since you encounter with the Shangheili, I've come to a hypothesis that due to the warp and being exposed to the radiation within it, That should of killed you, has change or better said augmented your body, increasing your strength speed reaction time and muscle mass, basically all motor functions. Also you have grown as well you are about a few inches taller that the Spartan John-117 or better known as master chief." The A.I spoke in a startled tone

"Wait woah that's cool HOLY SHET im going to be like master chief!" Mark said with a large grin plastered on his face easing off some of his pain "So we now have a common goal . . . . But wait what do I call you?" Mark said as he didn't even know the name of the A.I

"Reliquam, which in you language means Remaining One." The A.I spoke In a sad tone.

"Don't worry Reliquam you're not the only one taken from their time and dump or better said Warped into Hell." Mark said as he softly pushed the orb. "But say if I used this Knowledge to help them defeat the Flood because that organism is not finished off it survived in the Halo arrays themselves, but with my help we can complete your Creators last wish to avenge her from the flood killing that organism off and completing her wish don't you want that?" Mark said steeling himself by telling himself to just treat this like a video game on hardcore mode, one live one video game copy.

"Forbidden one do you know someone who may be able to help us make this possible?" Reliquam said hovering following Mark as he walked back around the boulder to Fire team Majestic that was just camping around kicking dirt watching out for any incoming Covenant. (Or giant teens falling from the sky)

"Yes so enough chit chat, I think we will have a serious talk with Doctor Elizabeth Catherine Hasley. Mark said as he pointed at a incoming pelican "Majestic our ride is here pack it up and watch your Six!" Mark shouted pointing at the closing in Pelican which the Spartans had to squint at to see.

'How the hell did he spot the pelican without any binoculars?!' was what most of the team had in running though their heads.

"Did I STUDDER HURRY THE FUCK UP IF NOT THE COVENANT AIGHT THE ONLY THING SHOOTING AT YOU DUMB ASSESS!" Mark shouted as the Team got bustling checking around making sure the Area was still secure, as the pelican dropped down to pick them up.

First Mark came aboard ignoring the pilots confused stares at him and at Reliquam while Fireteam majestic piled in after them.

Right as the Pilot was going to ask what was going to DeMarco "Don't even ask" DeMarco said removing his helmet while cutting off the pilot before he could make a sound, making the whole flight to the infinity a uncomfortable silence to all of them except Mark as he pulled out his IPhone and put on spotify listening to his playlist on offline mode, nodding his head, humming the tune, and playing the air drums to the rhythm of his scream rock mix, effectively creeping out the Spartans IV's with the blasting music in his earbuds which they clearly heard with their helmet specks.

'This is going to be one hell of a long ride back to the infinity' was what most of the passengers and pilots thought except for DeMarco 'Where the hell is this kid pulling this stuff out of?!' were his thoughs as he saw him with a pen, his IPhone plus earbuds, and now with a god dam bag of chips! He thought in anger as he saw the boy eating nosily.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter ill post next time I feel like it so good luck finding a way to spend your time.<strong>

**also thank you Guest #? and Blorg13 for your review and support **

**Review Fav. Follow.**


	4. The chat

DeMarco continued his grudge as the kid somehow took a the pilots canteen without him noticing and was taking a big swing of the stolen water canteen as he gripped his Ma5 harder as it began to dent the metal alloys of the assault rifle 'Dam kid things he's all tough s**t just because he took down a veteran spec ops elite without armor and barely scathed . . . Must have been something that Forerunner orb did to help him out during his dual' He thought as he saw the orb float and randomly cloak in some kind of active camo device it picked off one of the fallen elite's right as the Pelican landed Gracefully on one of the docking bays of the Gigantic Human Ship Infinity.

"Stay in your seat folks for one moment while the cabin Depressurizes and then if you would be so kind to get the hell off my ship!" The pilot joked as he opened the rear ramp for the Spartans and hostag-ahem unknown Civilian .

The moment Fire team majestic left the pelican and Mark was the last one out, He was met with a semi circle of marine's raising there weapons a mixture of pistols and assault rifles with even one shot gunner, right as he was going to crack a joke he was shot with a arrow in the Knee (. . . Oh wait this isn't skyrim *runs off to another story yelling trolololo) he was met with a armored fist to the gut.

"OOF" Mike let out Doubling over and falling to the ground of pure human reaction expecting pain but was just met with the surprise of the random blow which just felt like a belly flop in the pool, knocking the air out of him.

Mike just sFire doubled over catching his breath up as a Female Spartan 4 in lad White armor without her helmet, with Brown hair, brown eye's and a ever so serious attitude. "As rude as ever aren't you Palmer." He said while rubbing his gut intuitively.

The only reaction he got Palmer was a Raised eye brow "How do you know me kid? . . . Don't bother asking we will interrogate you later. " se said as he moved in to knock out Mark. To which Mark just easily side stepped

"Good luck with him, he is in your hands now. . . Majestic lets get some grub" Spoke DeMarco as he took off his helmet shaking his head in frustration, and waving slightly to the group as he walked away with Majestic hot on his tail.

When Mark Dodged Palmer he took a pair of Cuffs off a marine nearby and cuffed himself "I'm coming peacefully but I need to talk with Dr. Hasely please tell her its something about her children. In exchange ill tell you everything I know to her im sure she will be most likely to wrap her head around this also " Mark said as he outstretched his arms

"Also I should warn you I kind of have a Forerunner A.I orb following me" he said just as Reliquam floated out of the pelican making almost all the marines circling him train their rifles on the small grey orb.

"Also Roland I am sure you will be interested in chatting with him his name is Reliquam close to requiem but it like Latin for the Remaining one" He said facing up towards the roof as a orange male A.I in a world war two bomber jacket and hat popped up on one of the holograms nearby. Before Roland could ask how he knew him he shouted out towards the end of the dock. "Majestic when im out of 'interrogation'" Mark said enthusing interrogation "I want to see you in the Spartan ops 1v5 sounds about fair." letting a huge grin plaster on his face as DeMarco shifted uneasily

Grunting "kid I think I will enjoy that teaching you, your god DAM PLACE GOD DAM WISE ASS!" DeMarco shouted pointing at Mark almost mad enough to toss and crack his helmet on the ground. "Ahem" he said suddenly composing himself straightening himself out and walking out the docks without another word.

When he left all eye's were on Mark all with the same question "Who the hell is this kid to piss of a Spartan so bad" Even palmer was slightly baffled by the kid.

Mark noticing all the stares directed at him he just had the urge do it and he did it "What? Don't tell me... let me guess I wont the lottery?!" Mark said in mock shock causing most of the Marines around him to face palm at his stupid attempt of a joke.

"Ok wise guy follow us attempt anything and i will personally ta-" palmer stopped as she lost track of mike, for he disappeared somewhere.

"ROLAND WHERE IS HE!" was the last Mike heard as the metallic door to the interrogation room closed shut.

"What is it that you know of my children? And what is this forerunner A.I you brought?" Came a stern woman's voice from behind him.

"Always straight to the point when it comes to your kids, you haven't changed Doc." He said turning around to a plain grey cubed room with a sleek silver chromed table and pair of chairs in the center.

"Its will always be seriousness with my children NOW tell me what you know I have a short temper when it comes to this topic." Dr. Hasely said placing her hands down firmly on the table looking up at Marks tall figure.

"How about we play your favorite game of trading information Doctor." Mark said sitting down across from her with both hands clasped on top of the table in front of him.

"I know your quite fond of that one first ill tell you a my story from my point of view, then you tell me what I want to know, then ill let Reliquam tell his part for some more information yes?" Marks said leaning forward slightly

"I don't know how you know me so well but . . . I agree to your terms tell me about yourself, then ill keep up my side." said now interested leaning up front on the table as well.

Then Mark told Hasely of what time period he was from and what he did in his 18 years of life time he had there till he was warped into this place and into the small skirmish he had with the spec ops elite's and fire team majestic.

"This . . . Is certainly interesting especially from normal people of your time period would of certainly had a mental break down or a complete denial that this is happening and just think it is just a figment of their imagination." Dr. Hasely said looking at Mark more closely.

"Well I do think I had a moment when reality set in that I wasn't in a game but Reliquam told me that their might be a way for me to Get back to my time period. But I partially believe that this is some sick joke and that I am still in a game." Mark said looking down at his hands looking for any sign of pixel or particle Distortion that a game would have.

Dr Hasely look soften as she looked at Mark Slight concern glinting in her eye's "That is certainly a interesting evaluation Mark, so now I will keep my end up what do you want to know?" She said reverting back to a serious expression.

"I basically know a lot more than you do now and of your future due to the game which I told you about but I would like to know if it it possible that you can help me By continuing the plot of the game and joining the covenant but to help me learn their side of the story."

"So Basically your asking me to do treason?" Dr Hasely said looking at him directly in the eye cocking her head lightly.

"Well in the plot of the game you kind of left and they sent the Spartan 4's to stop the covenant plan and to kill you , you survived but lost a arm in the process." Mark said as he simulated his arm Being chopped off.

Ignoring what he said "Depending Mark not with the technology we humans have but maybe if we can reach where this Reliquam want us to go to we might have a greater chance of success there but there is the possibility during the double jump me go back in time and bring the flood into your time period. . . ." stated.

"Interesting I have not considered that outcome, Mark you are right this Scientist is very capable." Reliquam chimed in floating up between them above the table. "I believe now is my turn to explain my story."

"I was created several days before the Halo array's we set off by myself when my creator who called herself the Librarian created me she told me that I was the last one The Reliquam because most of their A.I already submitted to the parasite form you call the Flood. She then after giving me my instructions sealed herself in a pod and went into a Shield world that I wasn't told of. Soon after she left the Flood raided the outpost I scrambled the knights and we lasted two human earthen days till the last knight fell I locked myself in the Control room with the original Gravemind Tempting me to join him to which I replied to by initiating the halo arrays and teleporting out of its range but instead I only traveled back and then further into time with the experimental engine that was on board at the time." Reliquam said looking downcast.

"This IS amazing this is never know past of the Forerunners!"exclaimed doctor haisley

"Um Dr a little respect for his past please he has feeling to..." Mark said sweat dropping when the A.I. flashed red momentarily.

"I.. " She paused as her eyes looked behind Mark where a section of the wall slid back. ".. Forgive my outburst its just this is a lot to take in" she said looking at Reliquam.

Noticing her gaze shift up and the soft charge of something Mark duck down in his seat as a taser streaked over where his back should be and landed into Dr Hasely's left shoulder sending her shaking violently out of her seat and onto the floor, pushing hard on his chair he rammed the back end into the attacker making them stumble backwards giving Mark time.

Looking back Mark came face to face with the white armoured spartan IV with a taser in her hand. Sara Palmer.

Narrowing his eyes "You again.. Didn't I say I'll come in peacefully?" Mark said barely dodgeing a armoured left hook from the spartan but not so lucky from her right sucker punch knocking him out cold.


	5. Very Honorable!

**I should work on my other story but I'm stuck .-. Oh well here's another chappy... enjoy and I don't own halo or any references made here or anything except this tiny mobile I'm using to write this story ^^**

* * *

><p>"Ugh..."<p>

Opening his eyes only to shut them immediatly due to the bright luminessante light shining down on him burning his eyes, slowly and grogily he reopened them getting used to the light, Mark found himself strapped down tight onto a metallic white medical operation table.

"...Where . . am I?" He said out loud his voice echoeing through what seemed to be a large enclosure or hanger bay.

"Ah good, good your awake took you long did it?" spoke a voice coming closer as his footsteps where heading towards his general direction.

A shadow crossed over him blocking his view of the light as a mans face filled his vision, he had Blonde/Brownish hair and thick glasses on his Caucasian face.

"I'm Henry Glassman the chief engineer of this fine vessel and I'm here to see how the A.I orb reacts to this ... Special artifact we retrieved from requiem." He said as he pulled a cart that had Reliquam in some type of glass container.

"Why am I here? I'm a civilian you guys have no right to do this to me!" Mark said on the verge of shouting at the man.

" Woah don't get mad at me I'm just the engineer the medical team already took a blood sample from you and had to strap you down because you had some pretty bad dreams to be thrashing as hard as you did..." He said as he got a water bottle out of his white jacket

"I'll in strap you but be calm and don't fight and then you can have this water and a MRE. . . OK" he said as he began to push in a code, the metal clamps around him released.

Rising slowly Mark accepted the water bottle and the MRE that he pulled out a second later. Eating them slowly.

"Why do you have him in that container? And what did the medical team do to me?" Mark asked after a swing of water.

"He went crazy after you got knocked put he is in a one way glass container, the med team just took a blood sample and a quick review of your vitals and health." He said

Looking at the container "well you can release him *munch munch* now that I'm up I think *munch* that I can calm him down * munch*"

A small tick appeared on his forehead at the boys lack of eating edict.

"They" *crunch*

"They were" *crunch- gulp*

*crunch* "... They were running" * slurp*

" BLOODY HELL KID STOP MAKING SO MUCH DAM" *Cruuuuunnnch*

Looking up innocently at the Dr. "What this is" reading the label of the MRE "Chips and dip with a fruit bowl..."

Thre doctor was red face mad if it was a comic steam would of been coming out of his ears.

"Dam UNEDUCATED BRAT!" he shouted tossing the nearest thing close to him which was Reliquams container, sending it flying towards his face.

Seeing the doctors actions shocked him as he ducked and the container landed onto a black orange trimmed hovering rectangle.

What happened next was even more shocking than the raging ape of a doctor, the object sent out a orange beam when the container bounced off its surface and disappeared.

Floating away from black rectangle was reliquam going towards Mark.

"Mark you are alright?" The robotic orb said in its monotone voice.

Yeah but we can change the plot of the story too much Dr Glassman here should of been absorbed by the thing. ... Do me a favor and play that one theme song with natives chanting." Mark said as he turned to the confused engineer.

'Scary music came from the orb with deep drums and humms of native preparing for a sacrifice.'

"Please don't run Doctor" mark said walking towards the man " you will only make it harder on yourself." Mark said as the chorus began.

-sacrifice-

Walking closer to the doctor joining the chorus Mar spoke I'm sync with the voices.

-"Sacrifice"-

-"SSacrifice!"-

The doctor began to back away slowly in fear as a dark shadow closed in on mark and his eyes glowed red.

-"SACRIFICE SACRIFICE"- Mark SHOUTED as he dashed and tackle dthe doctor to the ground.

Pulling the squriming man into a fireman carry he jogged back to the black thingy.

-"SACRIFICE!"-

He shouted as he tossed the man onto the top of the rectangle. The Sacrifice laid there for second before the light lashed out and absorbed the doctor.

As the music ended the native let out q giant cry of success

-ugggaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHH UGAAAAHHH!-

"Mark... Was that absolutely neccessary?" Reliquam said to him hovering over his shoulder as theybsae the last of glassman s shoe disappear.

Looking at the orb straight in the eye "Hell YEAH!" He shouted with a fist in the air.

But that wasn't the end as he was struck by a taser shocking him sending him spasming falling backwards and onto the black object that took no delay in absorbing him into ablivion...

Mark landed on the floor of a sleek cold metal still spasming slightly from the electric shock of the taser but before he could sit up there was a enormous amount of pressure pressing down hard upon his chest.

Opening his eyes he saw that a large two toed foot has been placed on his chest and connected to that leg was a large Shanghelian without his helmet revealing its butt ugly face which had a milk white eye with a scar going across it.

"The holy object has brought yet another human we only need one we should gut this one" the elite spoke as it activated its energy sword with a hiss of super heated material bringing it down towards his throat.

"Wait brother" said a much larger elite that was watching a screen that showed the room/hangar .

Turning around to face the bald, scarred, and, ugly elite " this one gave us the human doctor 'Glasssss Man' spare it ... For now." It said turning around pressing buttons on some panel.

Growling in disgust "but this one is built like a demon and shows no fear even when death is at its face I believe we should kill it now!" It said removing its foot and grasping his neck tightly and raising the boy off his feet to look at him eye to eye.

Staring at the pale elite its scaly skin and its white and reptilian eye staring into His own. "G ... You" Mark started to say but had trouble since his wind pipe was being clutched by a steel grip.

The elite raised its eye in mock surprise releasing his grip slightly "oh so you speak?!" It said and with this it also got the attention of bigger elite that had put him in good favor.

"Where ... Is your pride... killing me ... Unarmed ... and not even ... a full grow. Adult." Mark gasped out venom dripping from his voice.

"INSOLENT FO-" The ugly elite shouted tightening his grip on his neck, but was cut off by the deep rumbling of the larger elites laughs.

"BWAHAHSHHAHA GH GUAHAHAHAHAHAH" The elite laughed heartedly it chest puffing out as it crossed it large arms together.

The elite tried to calm himself "You *chuckle* not a full grown *pft* that is the greatest I've ever heard *mwghagagahahah* your almost as big as one of us" the elite chuckled darkly.

"Brother this one is entertaining toss him in the pit with the others you will get first to face this one,' walking vack to the panel 'and get a chance to regain your honor."

"Hmph" the elite holding Mark grunted as it slammed him hard against the floor and grabbed his left leg starting to drag him down the halls into the 'Pit'...

* * *

><p><strong>READ REVIEW FOLLOW FAV!<strong>


	6. The Pit of Chip

**Surprise I am ALIVE oh well who cares xD I am very lazy**

* * *

><p>The air was stale and musty when it filled Marks senses as he woke from being unconscious,his face was laying down on the damp dirt sticking onto his cheek when he started to sit up straight.<p>

"I would take it easy if I were you that elite did you a good one, surprised you're still in one piece." A voice came out from the shadows as my tried to adjust to the darkness and find the owner of the voice.

The sum light reflected lightly onto a large blue hulk of armour resting in the corner of the 'pit' I was I as well. Looking closely I noticed that the armour was that of a Spartan IV ding by large impacts, blackened by fire and moltenly twisted at edges where plasma left its touch. Partially faded was the name Thorne on the chest plate, above that was the bruised and battered face of Spartan IV Gabriel Thorne.

My voice hoarse and dry " F-F *Cough* Fancy seeing you here Gabriel... Looks *cough* like you were welcomed by the whole house." I said with a sneer.

"You're still a pain in the arse even when stomped on eh?" Thorne said chuckling dryly "But anyways welcome to the Pit where we fight for the humor of the elites" spitting blood cover spit to the side in distaste.

"That's new ... And you're here because you touched the black box didn't you? And you teleported in the middle of the elites tea party." I said grining a nod from the Spartan.

"The box started to fluctuate and sent the ship into havoc throwing off the the electric grid killing gravity, and when it came back online I was falling and warped into the middle of an elite platoon..." He explained as I winced at the last part.

"Sounds about right" I mumbled as I patted myself down and grabbing a crushed bag of chips from NY cargo pants "That LIZARD CRUSHED MY CHIPS!" Shouting out gaining the attention of the guard and a large cartoony tick mark appear on Thornes forehead all while the dust of the crushed chips leaked out of the ripped bag in my clenched fist.

A Sangheili Minor dropped down into the pity 'Silent human death will come now' it growled in accented broken english tossing a cylinder at my feet 'Pick up or die swiftly!' It said while walking forward activating its own cylinder into a energy sword.

A small group of upper ranking elites circling above the edges of the pit spectating the match.

"Your turn now kid I kept your ass safe when you were out return the favor.." Thorne said as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Oh Hell no" picking up the large cylinder and activating it from the side releasing the brilliant white superheated plasma, the heat warming my cold hands.

The elite grew a shit eating grin with its mangles jaws when it saw me activate the sword as we began to slowly circle one another testing and observing opening and weaknesses.

"SCREW YOU WHERE IS MILKY WHITE!" I shouted throwing my sword at the elite like a angry school girl throwing her bag at her cheating boyfriend filled with rage as it arched towards the Elite.

Catching it by the surprise the elite stepped back eyes wide as the sword was embedded in its chest. 'What' the elite garbled out as it fell to its knees its eyes glazing over while I stood over it, looking down at it like a giant to a ant at its foot.

Bending down low (camera zooms in to my face as it wrinkles up my eyes glow red and bloodshot the veins in my neck bulge while my lips bull back into a snarl with sweat starting to drip down my face)

*CHIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP DIIIIIIPPPPP POTATOOOOOOO CCCCCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP!" the chant beginning to form as the pistons in my legs began to move my body up slowly and back down as smacked into the elites dead face.

*CHIIIP DIIP POTATAA CHIIP!" The chant picking up speed along with my speed.

"Chiip DIIP potato Chip CHIP DIP POTATO CHIP!"

The elites above took a step back in disturbed confusion and disgust snarling and barking at each other in their native language.

"CHIP DIP POTATO CHIP CHIP DIP POTATO CHIP DIP POTATO CHIP DIP POTATO CHIP!" I shouted I continue to teabag the dead elite.

There was a thud of a large creature landing behind me but I was too entranced by my work of art as the elites face began to be pounded into the dirt.

I was suddenly kick off of my victim as I was sent crashing into the side of the pit dirt falling on top of be as pain blossomed from my side indicating bruised or possibly broken ribs..

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY POTATO CHIPS!" I spoke in a deep gruff voice looking up to face my attacker as it picked me up from my shirt lifting me off the ground.

As my vision cleared I stared into the eyes of a butt ugly elite with milky eye "Ah Milky White you have answered my calls* I growled out staring defiantly into his arse like face .

" Vile creature i am glad I finally have the chance to purge you from existence as such my past intentions were before we were so rudely interrupted." Sneering it threw me to the opposite corner with ease. "I will fight you in what you humans call a 'fist fight'" peeling off its armour leaving in it basic under armour garb.

A sadistic grin appeared on my face as I put my fists up in a boxing position, spreading my legs and starting to hop on one leg to another like in the boxing matches.

Huffing in annoyance Milky white crouched down low entering his own combat style fists up while keeping eye with me. While we circled around in a hoppy circle as crowd continued to be silent due to the suspense and killing intent being immersed in the pit by the combatants, but that didn't stop them from placing bets as the slapped silver glowing cards into each others hands without looking away in fear of missing a moment.

"tonight you die!" Milky shouted rushing forward a right haymaker making it beeline towards me, wind being snapped in visible white waves from the force. As a snarling grin appeared on it contorted face believing in a easy win.

Swerving my body and moving inside its breathing space using its momentum against it as it became unbalanced from not connecting, I launched a quick punch combo into its face bruising its face and breaking a mandible.

"Never underestimate your opponent" while I delivered powerful uppercuts to its abdomen.

"I could say the same" it spat out with purple tinted spit as it delivered a unexpected elbow strike across my face making me reel back stumbling a few steps back to which it took full advantage of to give a flurry of fists into my abdomen and arms as I brought up to protect my face in a crude boxing guard.

Sweeping low i kicked out, knocking its feet from under itself as if fell to the ground mid-punch. launching forward on top of it i began my own flurry of blows on its face as my knees pinned its arms to the ground.

"Doesn't feel so good getting beat up huh" I shouted as a threw a final hit onto its bloody face and getting up slowly from its limp form. Looking at the others around the pit "ANYONE ELSE DARE CHALLENGE ME!"

All of the spectating elites backed off from the edges of the pit barking at each other in their native tongue. "Pfft i was just warming up. . ." I said outloud as i took out another bag of chip from thin air and began to munch on them as i sat on top of the downed elites chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I did this out of boredom not much to do recommend and free to play games? because I am poor and cant afford good games D; oh well review commenting your opinon you made it this far i think you owe it to me...<strong>


End file.
